forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lhammaruntosz
| reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | death = | deathnotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = Lawful good | challenge35 = 20 | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = Lawful good | challenge5e = 16 | class5e = | refs5e = DnDBeyond }} Lhammaruntosz was a bronze dragon who ran the Scaly Eye shipping company on the Sword Coast. Personality A kindly and curious dragon, she enjoyed the company of humans. Imprisonment and restraint were abhorrent to Lhammaruntosz, as a result of her cruel childhood. Name Like many dragons, Lhammaruntosz altered her own name over the years. She was born by the name Rauthra, and later adopted "Lhammaruntosz", which echoed the names of her own mother, Tauntzoth, as well as the famously aggressive copper dragon Lhammarar. Abilities She was gifted in the Art. She had an unnatural ability to rapidly regenerate lost organs and limbs. She could use this ability to trigger a burst of magical healing to restore herself. Lair Possessions She reportedly owned a number of magic items capable of creating acidic explosions midair. Activities As the owner of the Scaly Eye shipping company, Lhammaruntosz took great pains to protect her fleet. She used farscry to watch over her ships, and would fly out to repel any threats they encountered. Over time, these furious defenses made passage through the pirate-infested Nelanther Isles possible. The heavy protection afforded her ships inspired other vessels to fly false Scaly Eye banners. At least one pirate ship attempted such a masquerade, but was torn apart at sea by Lhammaruntosz. The trick was also attempted by at least five other ship captains, including Essegn Anarvible of Neverwinter. These were hunted down and scared into surrendering their ships to the Scaly Eye. Lhammaruntosz facilitated a "fast mail" system where she would fly items and messages from a ship leaving port to another nearing port elsewhere, dropping them off using a "dropline" with a hook attachment to be caught in the rigging. Relationships Generally speaking, Lhammaruntosz was beloved by the sailors who crewed her ships. They felt safe and proud to sail under her banner, and affectionately referred to her as "Mother Wyrm". Lhammaruntosz tried to avoid conflict with other dragons whenever possible. History Lhammaruntosz was born to the insane dragon Tauntzoth who laired on Finback, one of the Whalebones in the Trackless Sea. Tauntzoth suffered from delusional paranoia which worsened with age. Lhammaruntosz, born Rauthra, was among the last in a series of offspring birthed by Tauntzoth whose fathers she had invariably killed. Young Rauthra was chained down and used as a test subject in magical experiments conducted by Tauntzoth, who sought to develop spells dealing with magical regeneration. Although these experiments were successful, Tauntzoth took them too far, her insanity compelling her to augment her body until it became a twisted and bloated wreck of flail and vestigial limbs. In the end, Tauntzoth grew unable to leave her lair and suffered from continual hunger, which she sated by eating Lhammaruntosz over and over again, her daughter regenerating in between meals. This went on for at least two hundred years. Eventually, Lhammaruntosz was able to break her chains and escape her mother's lair. At one point she feuded with High Captain Rethnor of Luskan. Although dark rumors abounded as to the exact details, the conflict was eventually somehow resolved. Rumors & Legends Many of Lhammaruntosz's early exploits were recounted in the ballad "The Wandering Wyrm", composed by the minstrel Aldersound Bucklebar. Although her sailors often boasted of Lhammaruntosz's protection, most other sailors dismissed it as a tall tale. Appendix Notes Appearances :;Organized Play & Licensed Adventures ::Sleeping Dragon's Wake References Category:Businessmen Category:Very old dragons Category:Females Category:Bronze dragons Category:Inhabitants of the Bronze Shrine Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Orlumbor Category:Inhabitants of the Sea of Swords Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Finback Category:Inhabitants of the Whalebones Category:Inhabitants of the Trackless Sea Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of lawful good alignment